A World Apart
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Projeto Traduções, tradução por Jackie B. Draco Malfoy é visitado por Hermione Granger no meio da noite. Mas como isso é possível? Ela está morta há dois meses...
1. Passado

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e não foi escrita por mim. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **A World Apart  
**Autor:** lolagirl  
**Tradução:** Jackie  
**Gênero:** Mistério / Romance  
**Classificação:** T  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Observação:** In-Hogwarts/ Universo Alternativo.  
**Projeto:** Tradução da seção DHr do fórum 6v

**Sinopse****: **Draco Malfoy é visitado por Hermione Granger no meio da noite. Mas como isso é possível? Ela está morta há dois meses...

* * *

** Nota da Tradutora:**

Espero que gostem da fanfic. Foi a que eu escolhi há tempos para traduzir para mais um projeto megalomaníaco da família DHr *_*.

No começo ela é meio complicada mas melhora, eu prometo! Agora, mais complicada que a fanfic é a tradutora, então espero que quem leia seja paciente comigo. Vou tentar ter prazos para postar, mas temo que imprevistos ocorram. Só não abandonarei, eu juro! Ah, e vou traduzir as notas da autora em todos os capítulos!

**Agradecimentos mais que especiais para Dark, pela betagem e linda capa!**

**Nota da Autora:**

Ok, então... Eu comecei a escrever esta fic durante a metade da minha última. Na época, ela pareceu uma boa idéia. Agora eu não tenho muita certeza. Mas resolvi postar de qualquer forma, para ver se alguém se interessava. Eu acho que pode acabar um pouco confusa, e talvez bem estranha, e eu posso acabar provavelmente com muita preguiça de continuar – o que é uma vergonha, porque eu já tenho grande parte do plot planejada. Eu sei que ao sumário está uma droga, mas por hora, eu não consigo um que não acabe revelando o plot inteiro. Então, espero que me apóiem. Só para que todos saibam, será DHr...mais ou menos. Você verá o que quero dizer. E o Draco nesta história não será muito "softie", para aqueles que estão preocupados.

* * *

**A World Apart****¹**

Fanfic por lolagirl

Tradução por Jackie

* * *

**Passado²**

"É engraçado", ela disse, sorrindo de nada em particular.

"_O que _é engraçado?" ele perguntou. Ele esticou-se e gentilmente passou um dos cachos do cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha. Ele só fez isso, pois então teria uma desculpa para esbarrar contra a pele lisa e suave da face dela enquanto afastava sua mão. Não importava que a quantia de contato fosse tão pouca; ele ainda assim podia sentir eletricidade correndo por suas veias a qualquer momento que a tocasse.

Ela aconchegou-se mais próxima a ele, repousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Ela segurou a mão dele; quando ela o fez, aquela eletricidade que ele havia sentido no momento anterior multiplicou-se por mil. Era quase como se fosse mais do que ele podia lidar, mas de algum modo ele controlou-se para manter-se calmo. De algum modo, ele controlou-se para não jogar a garota ao seu lado no chão e fazer coisas com ela que fariam até mesmo _ele _corar.

"A _vida_ é engraçada", ela finalmente respondeu.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela. "É mesmo? E o quão _engraçada_ a vida é?".

"Bem", ela disse, um sorriso malicioso formando-se em sua face. "Tome _nossas_ vidas, por exemplo. Você e eu viemos de mundos completamente diferentes. Quem alguma vez iria imaginar que poderíamos estar bem aqui, tendo esta conversa?".

Ele riu. "Isto não é tão inacreditável, sabe. Por que não _poderíamos_ estar tendo essa conversa agora? Ou qualquer _outra_ conversa que quiséssemos? Nós podemos ter _vindo_ de mundos diferentes, mas nós dois vivemos _neste_ mesmo mundo agora. Isto é tudo o que importa".

"Acho que sim", ela disse. Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele. Por um momento, eles permaneceram fitando os olhos um do outro. E então, como sempre, ela disse tristemente, "Eu tenho de ir".

A face dele demonstrou o desapontamento de ouvir aquelas palavras. "Não", ele disse firmemente. "Você não precisa. Não dessa vez".

Ela acenou tristemente. "Sim, dessa vez. _Todas_ às vezes".

"Mas você acabou de chegar aqui", ele protestou. "Mas, nós acabamos de...".

"Shh", ela disse, silenciando-o com apenas um dedo sobre seus lábios. "Você tem que me deixar ir".

"Não, eu não tenho", ele disse simplesmente. "Eu não posso".

"Você _pode_, você apenas escolheu _não_ fazê-lo", ela disse, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. "Você é tão teimoso. Você sempre foi".

"_Eu _sou teimoso?" Ele reclamou. "Bem, e quanto a _você_? Você é quem continua partindo e recusa-se a ficar! Não é justo!".

"Esta é uma outra coisa engraçada sobre a vida", ela murmurou. "Ela nunca é justa. Mesmo quando você acha que ela deveria ser ela estapeia sua cara e lembra que você não tem absolutamente nenhum controle sobre nada que acontece".

Ele franziu o cenho para ela. "Isso é deprimente"

"Realmente é", ela concordou. Vagarosamente, um sorriso começou a retornar aos seus lábios. Ela pousou sua mão ao lado de um dos lados da face dele. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. O toque dela tinha poderes mágicos - era sempre capaz de acalmá-lo com um falso senso de segurança.

Enquanto o toque da mão dela acalmava-o, a sensação dos lábios dela contra os dele o levava a um estado de selvageria. Ela sabia disso, claro, por isso ela estava beijando-o agora. Por isso ela_ sempre_ o beijava neste exato momento – ela precisava distraí-lo do que acontecia naquele momento, ela estava partindo. Novamente.

Ele apertou-a fortemente, com mais força do que o normal. Ele não poderia suportar perdê-la de novo. Então ele a beijou com tudo que podia, e pressionou-a tão próxima a ele que parecia impossível que eles fossem, na verdade, dois corpos distintos.

Quando o beijo teve fim e ela recuou, ele manteve seus olhos fechados. Ele não queria abri-los. Ele sabia o que veria se o fizesse.

Mas como sempre, havia algo dentro dele forçando-o a olhar. Como sempre, seus olhos arregalaram-se para ver o horror que se mantinha a sua frente.

Enquanto ele permanecia inconsolável e observava, um longo, e profundo corte repentinamente formou-se no pescoço dela, e agora a garota que ele amava estava morrendo. Ele não chorou ou tentou salvá-la; não porque ele não poderia, ou porque não queria, mas porque ele sabia que não havia sentido nisso. Nada poderia salvá-la agora.

Ela o fitou em choque. Ele não estava bem certo do porque; ela deveria saber que isso aconteceria. Isto sempre acontecia. Como sempre, ela tocou seu corte delicadamente, e então segurou sua mão em frente ao rosto. Ela fitou indiferente o sangue que agora manchava seus dedos. Seu olhar passou por cima disso. "Eu nem sequer senti", ela lhe garantiu; a voz dela se encheu de tanta tristeza que lhe quebrou o coração em milhões de pedaços.

E então, ela havia partido.

** **

Draco Malfoy acordou de um sobressalto. Ele respirou fundo enquanto seus olhos cegamente observavam o quarto. Ele estava na cama, e aparentemente havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo – o mesmo que ele vinha tendo pelos últimos dois meses. Ele esperou até que sua pulsação voltasse ao normal antes que levantasse; ele repentinamente não estava mais tão cansado.

Ele continuou a seguir sua mesma rotina de sempre: toda a vez que ele tinha este sonho, ele acordava, saía da cama, apanhava sua varinha, murmurava "Lumos" e ia até seu salão comunal. Dali, ele andava até o quarto da Monitora-Chefe e parava em frente à porta, ouvindo. Claro, ele jamais ouviria nada. Às vezes, ele parava em frente à porta, então ia embora após passar um minuto batendo sua cabeça levemente contra ela. Mas, desta vez, ele pousou sua mão sobre a maçaneta e a virou.

O quarto dela permanecia exatamente do mesmo modo que era há dois meses atrás. Sua cama estava limpa e arrumada e coberta com um par de travesseiros com babados e um ursinho de pelúcia. Em seu criado-mudo estavam algumas fotos dela e dos outros dois membros do Trio de Ouro, emolduradas. Em cada foto, eles estavam sorrindo e rindo, e ocasionalmente ela rolava os olhos para seu amiguinho ruivo que tinha uma fixação em fazer caretas. Draco franziu o cenho para a foto e se perguntou se ela mesma nunca havia observado-a e percebido o modo como seu amiguinho testa-rachada estava olhando para ela - como se ela fosse a garota mais bonita que eles jamais viu.

_Bem, maldito seja__, _ele pensou amargamente. _Potter provavelmente a amava, __afinal._Ele resmungou e retornou a moldura ao móvel. Ele pegou outra, parecida com a primeira que ele acabara de retornar ao local. A maioria das fotos dispersas por todo o quarto eram _deles; _somente algumas eram dela com a Weaslette, ou dela e de alguns outros colegas grifinórios. Ele supôs que a foto na moldura que estava exatamente no meio de todas as demais fosse dos pais dela. Ele imaginou isso especialmente por ser a única foto que não se movia. Em outras palavras, ela devia ter sido tirada com uma câmera Trouxa e revelada do modo tradicional Trouxa. Draco suspirou. Ela tinha tantas fotos espalhadas por todos os lugares, de muitas pessoas que eram próximas e queridas dela. Não era surpresa perceber que não havia fotos dele em lugar algum, mas, contudo ainda assim doía.

Ele sentou-se na cama dela, apanhou o estúpido ursinho de pelúcia e zombou. Uma garota crescida com um ursinho de pelúcia. Ele teria amado saber que ela possuía isto; ele poderia ter zombado dela por isso. Ela provavelmente havia dormido com isto todas as noites, fingindo ser o Garoto Maravilha quem ela segurava em seus braços. Com este pensamento, Draco jogou o ursinho pelo quarto o mais forte que pôde. O ursinho bateu contra o guarda-roupa dela; a força com que bateu fez com que uma das preciosas molduras dela caísse no chão, quebrando o vidro. Sentindo-se culpado por seu repentino ataque de raiva, ele apanhou a foto do chão. Apesar do tombo, o Trio Dourado permanecia sorrindo e gargalhando e agindo como se eles não tivessem nada com que se preocupar no mundo.

"Maldita, Granger", ele reclamou. Ele poderia jurar que quando falou, a garota da foto olhou diretamente para ele. A grande coisa sobre as fotos reveladas por magia era que a cena continuaria a mover-se pela eternidade. Então se a garota na foto tivesse partido, você poderia eternamente lembrar o modo como ela sorria e piscava e dava um olhar irritado. Você poderia sempre se lembrar do modo que ela olhava quando ela estava olhando _você._

"Sangue-ruim, estúpida", ele disse para a foto. "Estúpida, cabelo de vassoura, verme de livro dentuça".Ele deixou escapar um som que estava entre um soluço e uma risada enquanto gentilmente retornava a moldura para o lugar que pertencia, murmurando um feitiço de limpeza para se livrar dos cacos de vidro. Ele apanhou o ursinho e segurou em frente a ele.

"Então você é o maldito sortudo que conseguia passar todas as noites na cama com ela", ele disse, rindo. Ele se sentou novamente na cama, colocando o ursinho no exato local onde estava momentos antes. Ele estava envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele havia entrado no quarto dela no meio da noite e praticamente o profanado. Ela teria certamente desaprovado o comportamento dele. Ela mesma teria repreendido-o por isto, e então continuaria a ensiná-lo como respeitar os pertences alheios.

Maldição, ele sentia tanto a falta dela.

A melhor coisa sobre ter quartos separados era que ele podia sentar ali, como estava agora, e sucumbir às emoções que destruíam seu corpo inteiro. Ele havia sido ensinado a reprimir todos seus sentimentos e a nunca mostrar ao mundo suas sozinho no quarto de Hermione Granger, onde tudo o fazia lembrar dela, aqueles sentimentos tornavam-se fortes demais para serem mantidos. Ele sentiu que se continuasse escondendo-os, seu coração explodiria em seu peito.

Então ele se sentou e pela primeira vez, ele chorou.

Horas mais tarde ele acordou deitado na cama dela, o ursinho de pelúcia em seus braços. Se os sonserinos pudessem vê-lo agora - eles provavelmente venderiam a história para o Profeta Diário. Ele poderia até imaginar a manchete: _DRACO MALFOY DORME COM BICHINHOS_ – Sonserinos envergonhados em toda parte.

Esse pensamento o fez dar um leve sorriso - que era completamente bem vindo, levando em conta a noite que teve. Olhando para os raios de Sol que passavam através das cortinas e brilhavam ao longo da cama, Draco soltou um gemido. Já era de manhã - o que significava que era hora de começar mais um novo dia... apesar de que hoje seria o mesmo de _todos_ os dias. As coisas ainda não haviam voltado ao normal, apesar de que já tivessem passado dois meses inteiros. Potter e os dois Weasleys ainda esforçavam-se para se arrastar para as aulas todos os dias, embora apenas isso. E até mesmo alguns professores ainda estavam passando por um período difícil. Eles estavam no meio de uma lição, olhavam para a carteira vazia na sala, e davam uma pausa - esforçando-se para esconder a expressão de dor em suas faces, para que os estudantes não soubessem em que estavam pensando, ou _sobre _quem pensavam.

Mas Draco sabia. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele sentia-se como os demais.

Entretanto, era difícil para ele próprio encarar mais um dia. Ele raramente sequer prestava atenção as aulas, e suas notas começaram a cair consideravelmente - na verdade, ele estava surpreso que ainda não o tivessem substituído como Monitor-Chefe. Realmente, não era tão surpreendente quanto deveria ser. Afinal, eles já estavam sem uma Monitora-Chefe (em dois meses, ninguém nem mesmo _tentou _dar o cargo à outra aluna). Indicar um novo aluno como Monitor-Chefe a essa altura do ano, depois de tudo que aconteceu, provavelmente não seria aconselhável. Além de que, não havia muitos outros alunos que teriam qualificação para a posição – exceto, é claro, Harry Potter, quem certamente recusaria a oferta, por motivos óbvios.

Por sorte Draco não tinha com quê se preocupar. Ele podia não fazer nada além de matar aula, e ele não perderia seu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe. Que maravilhoso para ele. Ele poderia continuar nesta luxuosa suíte. Sozinho. Sem ter uma Monitora-Chefe ao seu lado.

Colocando o ursinho de pelúcia de volta na cama, onde o havia encontrado, Draco reuniu toda a energia que pôde para deixar o quarto e se preparar para começar um novo dia.

Ele deixou o quarto dela sem olhar para trás e foi arrumar-se para aula. Ele ainda sentia-se envergonhado pelo modo que agira na noite anterior, e ele queria tentar esquecer aquilo naquele instante. Como todos os demais dias dos últimos dois meses, ele disse a si mesmo que aquele dia seria diferente. Hoje, ele iria deixar tudo para trás e seguir em frente. E como todos os demais dias, ele sabia estar mentindo - porque hoje era diferente. Fazia exatamente dois meses hoje que o mundo dele se dividira rasgando-se em pedaços...exatamente dois meses hoje que a coisa mais importante de sua vida tinha sido violentamente tomada dele.

Fazia exatamente dois meses hoje que Hermione Granger havia morrido.

**Continua**

* * *

¹ Optei por não traduzir o título. Achei que ia ficar meio sem graça.

²Passado foi a melhor tradução que pude pensar para "Gone", o título do capítulo, dado ao que é abordado.

* * *

**Nota final: **

Se você encontrar algum erro, tiver alguma dúvida ou quiser deixar um comentário para autora, mas não souber inglês, só me gritar. Ou, deixar uma review. Ou, ainda, um e-mail! ;)

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Arranjos da Vida

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e não foi escrita por mim. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Ok, então para contar esta história de um modo certo, eu terei de escrever alguns flashbacks. Eles serão provavelmente um em cada capítulo por enquanto. Estes flashbacks, espero, darão respostas para algumas das perguntas que vocês possam ter. Então, é claro, toda vez que você ver a data no começo de um novo capítulo, ou depois da quebra de página, é um flashback. Nenhuma data significa o tempo presente. Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês poderiam adivinhar sozinhos. Eu apenas gosto de escrever longas notas de autor.

* * *

**A World Apart**

Fanfic por lolagirl

Tradução por Jackie

* * *

**Arranjos da vida.**

_1º de Setembro_

Eles estavam de frente um para o outro, presos em uma competição de encarar que nenhum deles parecia disposto a perder. Seus olhares eram tão intensos que a idéia de um olhar _não _ser capaz de matar era realmente boa.

Professora Minerva McGonagall não podia sentir-se mais desconfortável do que naquele momento. Claro, não é como se não esperasse por isso. Afinal, como_ ela _se sentiria se acabasse de ser informada que teria de passar os próximos dez meses vivendo com seu pior inimigo? Ela imaginou que estaria se sentindo do mesmo modo que Hermione Granger sentia-se agora.

"Então", McGonagall disse, limpando a garganta. Nenhum dos estudantes fez mais do que hesitar ao som de sua voz. "Agora que já conheceram seus novos quartos, algum de vocês têm alguma pergunta?".

"Sim", o Sonserino loiro disse por entre os dentes. "Eu serei expulso caso eu _acidentalmente_ assassine minha colega de quarto?".

A garota de cabelo desgrenhado em frente a ele o encarou. Professora McGonagall, entretanto, apenas fez um sinal de aborrecimento.

"Não faça com que nos arrependamos de colocar vocês dois juntos, Sr Malfoy", McGonagall o repreendeu. "Você é o Monitor-Chefe, agora. E Srta. Granger é a Monitora-Chefe. Essa é uma honra para ambos, e eu aconselho que esqueçam suas diferenças se pretendem fazer com que isto dê certo durante o ano letivo. Como Monitores-Chefe, é esperado de vocês que dêem um bom exemplo para os demais alunos – e isto não inclui, como o senhor sugeriu, _assassinar _sua colega de quarto. Está claro?"

"Está muito claro, Professora McGonagall," Hermione disse docemente.

"Ela estava falando _comigo_, sangue-ruim," Draco rosnou.

"Chega!" McGonagall gritou. Ela teve que agüentar as provocações durante todo o percurso de sua sala até a sala comunal, e agora estava experimentando uma forte dor-de-cabeça. "Sr. Malfoy, você pode se desculpar com a Srta. Granger por usar esta linguagem ofensiva, ou o senhor pode se despedir de seu cargo de Monitor-Chefe. Não é tarde para escolher outro aluno, como sabe."

Draco fitou primeiro a professora, e então aquela coisa que alguns chamavam de _garota_ à sua frente. Um pedido de desculpas de um Malfoy para uma baixa sangue-ruim era algo tão comum quanto... bem, tão comum quanto a coisa mais improvável que ele poderia pensar. Mas, ele certamente não queria perder seu cargo como Monitor-Chefe antes que tivesse a chance de desfrutá-lo – especialmente não agora, quando tinha visto como era seu quarto. Então ele respirou fundo e disse, "Tudo bem. _Granger_, desculpe-me por chamá-la de sangue-ruim". Ele esperava que McGonagall não percebesse a falta de sinceridade em sua voz.

E se ela percebeu, escolheu ignorar. Draco percebeu que a mulher teve o suficiente deles dois por um dia, e só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Muito bem", ela disse. "Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, este será um ano excitante para ambos, e eu tenho toda certeza do mundo que vocês serão ótimos Monitores-Chefe. Agora, deixarei que se acomodem. Encontrem-me após a festa hoje à noite, então poderemos passar seus deveres como monitores."

Hermione acenou em resposta; Draco apenas resmungou e jogou-se no sofá fazendo barulho. Professora McGonagall aceitou ambas as respostas e agilmente deixou o quarto.

Uma vez que ela fora embora, e eles estavam sozinhos, Draco pulou do sofá, aproximando-se de Hermione o máximo que pôde sem tocá-la e disse, "Ok, sangue-ruim, é hora de estabelecer certas regras aqui".

Hermione deu um longo suspiro ao termo "sangue-ruim". Obviamente, Draco não levara a ameaça de McGonagall tão a sério. Ou ele apenas percebeu que poderia safar-se uma vez que não estava mais sob o olhar de reprovação da Professora. "_Regras_? Ah, isto deve ser bom", ela disse, a voz carregada com sarcasmo.

Draco recuou um passo e disse, "Regra número um: meu quarto está fora de seus limites".

Hermione bufou. "Como se eu fosse querer entrar no seu quarto, Malfoy. Eu poderia pegar algum tipo de doença venérea das inúmeras vadias sonserinas que eu tenho certeza que pretende arrastar para lá".

Ela vacilou levemente ao finalizar a frase, como se temesse que Draco fosse atacá-la. Mas fantasticamente, Draco escolheu ignorar o comentário e continuar.

"Regra número 2: quando eu estiver com algum convidado, você se manterá afastada. Eu não quero você poluindo tudo, apodrecendo o ambiente para os meus convidados."

"Quanta consideração de sua parte," Hermione disse, novamente sarcástica. "Uma vez mais, está aí algo com que você não tem com que se preocupar. Eu não fico exatamente feliz com a presença dos seus 'convidados', de qualquer forma. Na verdade, eu preferiria me jogar da torre de Astronomia a ficar aqui e estar com seus amigos."

"É verdade? Bem, então terei de te convidar para estar com a gente qualquer hora". Draco sorriu.

Hermione cruzou os braços e bateu o pé contra o chão. "Bem, as regras também valem pra você, sabe. Eu não quero você a menos de cinco metros do meu quarto em qualquer tempo livre. E se eu estiver com meus amigos, eu espero que você saia."

"Ah, será um prazer, Granger. Você diz que prefere pular da torre de Astronomia a estar com meus amigos? Bem eu preferiria arrancar meus dedos um a um e me atirar no fogo a estar com os _seus._"

Hermione não pôde evitar sorrir. "Então, está combinado". Ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Draco a olhou como se ela estivesse louca. Ele engasgou. "Ah, claro. Como se eu fosse tocar em você. Vá sonhando, Granger ".

"Ugh. Por que você tem que ser sempre um insuportável?"

"Por que você tem sempre de ser uma..."

"Hermione!"

O leve som do nome dela sendo chamado deve ter sido um grande alívio para ela. Mas para Draco, isto fez com que desejasse arrancar seus próprios olhos. O testa rachada tinha chegado.

"Harry!" Hermione exclamou. Ela apressou-se o máximo que pôde até o buraco do retrato e abriu a porta. Harry-maldito-Potter ficou parado na entrada, com seu costumeiro ar de super-herói. Seu rebelde cabelo negro (que precisava desesperadamente de um pente) apontando para todas as direções no topo de sua cabeça, escondendo corriqueiramente a famosa e repartida cicatriz brilhante que parecia fazer algumas garotas enlouquecerem. Um grande e tolo sorriso estava estampado em sua cara enquanto ele encarava a menina de cabelo de vassoura em sua frente. Ah, que gracinha.

"Olá, Hermione." Harry olhou para Draco por sobre o ombro de Hermione e sua expressão imediatamente escureceu. "Posso entrar?".

"Claro!" ela disse, com a voz cheia de satisfação.

Draco estava começando a se sentir um pouco enjoado.

Harry saracoteou para dentro do quarto, olhando ao redor admirado. "Oh", ele suspirou. "Então é aqui que você vai morar o ano todo?"

Hermione assentiu. "Não é maravilhoso? Espere até ver meu quarto!"

"Eu aposto que você não pode esperar para mostrar isto a ele", Draco murmurou.

Harry o olhou e disse, "O que quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?"

Draco suspirou, "Significa qualquer coisa que você queira que signifique, Cicatriz. Agora, se me derem licença, vou desfazer as malas."

Ele deixou os dois amigos sozinhos e seguiu para seu quarto. Entretanto, assim que chegou a porta, ele parou para ouvir a conversa deles.

"Eu vim ver como você estava indo... bem, com ele," Harry disse."Eu estava preocupado com você".

"Isso foi muito doce, Harry, mas estou bem. Posso lidar com ele."

"Pode?" Harry perguntou. "Eu não posso acreditar que puderam pôr vocês dois juntos, sabendo sua história."

"Harry," Hermione disse, "eles não teriam nos colocado juntos se não pensassem que pudesse dar certo. Devem ter nos escolhido por um bom motivo. Eu tenho fé nesta decisão. Além do mais... Eu sou a Monitora-Chefe! Este foi meu sonho pelos últimos sete anos, e finalmente aconteceu! Eu sinceramente não poderia me importar menos com quem é o Monitor-Chefe. Apesar que..." a voz dela falhou. "Eu realmente queria que você fosse o Monitor-Chefe."

Ah, por Merlin. Draco tinha ouvido o suficiente. Se continuasse a escutar aquela conversa deles, ele ia acabar perdendo toda a comida que tinha comido até o momento, em frente à porta de seu quarto. Ainda assim... ele não conseguia impedir a si mesmo de ouvir.

"É, bem... Acho que eles imaginaram que eu teria mais do que o suficiente para me preocupar este ano. Você sabe, no caso de Voldemort aparecer novamente"

"Tem razão," Hermione disse. "Eu acho. Eles foram bem espertos."

"Mas não tão espertos por pôr você com o Malfoy. Eu devia ir falar com o Dumbledore..."

"Ah, Harry, não seja bobo! Não é como se você pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Além disso, já estou crescidinha, posso cuidar de mim mesma."

Harry parou por um momento antes de dizer suavemente, "Eu sei, Hermione. Eu só me preocupo com você. Eu terei de vir todo dia para ver se você está bem, você sabe."

"Ah, bem, eu não tenho problemas quanto a isso," Hermione disse, soando repentinamente interessada.

Draco escolheu este momento para retornar ao salão comunal. "Hey, Potter, por que não vai embora? Deixe Granger desfazer as malas antes do jantar."

Harry o encarou, e então olhou para Hermione. Ele deve ter percebido que a sugestão de Draco não era uma má idéia porque ele disse, "Ron e eu te encontraremos depois do jantar?"

"Desculpe, mas não podem" Draco respondeu primeiro.

"Eu estava perguntando para Hermione, " Harry disse por entre os dentes.

"Ele tem razão, Harry," Hermione respondeu docemente. "Eu não posso. Malfoy e eu temos que nos encontrar com McGonagall e com os demais monitores após a jantar. Mas eu encontrarei vocês bem cedo amanhã para as aulas, e poderemos nos ver após as tarefas."

Apesar de Harry parecer estar ouvindo Hermione, ele estava fitando Draco o tempo todo. "Tudo bem," ele disse. Ele pousou a mão no ombro dela. "Se cuida."

"Não se preocupe, Potter. Ela está a salvo comigo," Draco disse com um sorriso irônico.

Harry zombou. Ele deu um passo aproximando-se de Draco e cerrando os punhos ao seu lado. "Se você fizer alguma coisa com a Hermione..."

"Sim, sim, sim. Eu sei - Eu me arrependerei disto. Eu estou realmente assustado. Vê?" Draco estendeu a mão em frente a ele tremendo violentamente. "Agora, você não estava de saída?"

"Falo com você mais tarde, Hermione," Harry murmurou, enquanto passava bruscamente por Draco, esbarrando nele no processo. Ele nem ao menos olhou novamente para ela antes de sair.

"Tchau, Harry!" ela disse pelas costas dele. Quando não houve resposta, ela decepcionou-se.

Draco sorriu largamente. "Então, Granger. Há quanto tempo?"

Hermione desviou seu olhar do buraco do retrato. "Há quanto tempo o quê?"

"Há quanto tempo você está apaixonada pelo Potter?"

O queixo de Hermione caiu. "O q-quê? Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando!" O tom de voz dela era agressivo.

Draco riu baixinho. "Certo. EU não pude evitar ouvir parte da sua conversa agora mesmo. _Oh, Harry,_" ele disse, imitando a voz dela, "_como eu queria que VOCÊ fosse o monitor-chefe ao invés do demoníaco Malfoy! Você é tão sexy, quer transar?" _

"Eu não disse isso...!" a face de Hermione tornou-se vermelha como beterraba. Draco não soube dizer se foi por vergonha ou raiva. Ele decidiu-se por raiva quando avançou repentinamente para bater nele.

Felizmente para ele, Draco tinha reflexos rápidos; ele agarrou o pulso dela antes que o alcançasse. E ao invés de soltá-la imediatamente, ele intensificou o aperto e a puxou para perto de si, ficando então face a face.

"Diga-me, Granger," Draco disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa, "quando você está deitada em sua cama toda noite pensando em Harry Potter, você se toca?"

Draco sentiu um imenso prazer com a reação que sua pergunta evocou na menina em frente a ele: primeiro, seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Então, suas feições transformaram-se em uma expressão de desgosto. Então, ela pareceu desenvolver uma força super-humana e o empurrou para longe o mais forte que pôde, quebrando o aperto dele e fazendo com que vacilasse (pisando em falso) alguns passos para trás. Ele estava realmente impressionado.

Uma vez que se recompôs, ele riu.: "Vou entender isto como um sim."

"UGH!" ela gritou. "Seu porco nojento!"

"Ora, vamos, Granger. Você pode sinceramente me dizer que nunca pensou em Potter desse jeito?

"Não!" ela exclamou. "Quero dizer,_sim_, Eu posso dizer sinceramente! Eu nunca..."

"Aw, que pena que eu não acredito em você. Sangue-ruim está apaixonada com o garoto maravilha. Isto é ótimo." Ele riu baixo.

"Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Harry!"

"Tanto faz, Granger." Draco pegou uma mala que deixou próxima ao sofá: "Você pode continuar dizendo isso até sua cara ficar azul, mas eu não vou acreditar. Agora, vá desfazer as malas. _O Monitor-Chefe e a Monitora-Chefe precisar dar um bom exemplo aos demais alunos _– começando por chegar ao jantar na hora."

Rindo, ele dirigiu-se de volta ao próprio quarto.

"Eu od_eio_ você, Malfoy!" Hermione gritou atrás dele.

"O sentimento, querida sangue-ruim, é recíproco."

Ah, como ele adorava irritar a sangue-ruim. Era tão fácil! Ele entrou em seu próprio quarto e jogou sua mala na cama. Antes de fechar a porta, ele poderia jurar que a ouviu resmungar, "Este será um longo ano."

**x x**

Draco fitava através da janela da sala de aula a neve caindo. Isto parecia ser tudo o que fazia em classe ultimamente – fitar com o olhar vazio o espaço enquanto cada professor aprofundava-se mais e mais em suas respectivas matérias. Transfiguração, Poções, Adivinhação – elas eram todas a mesma coisa até onde tinha conhecimento.

A neve estava tão densa que ele podia ver a parte de fora da janela como _branca_ – como se nada existisse fora das paredes desta sala de aula além de um vasto e vazio espaço em branco...

"Sr Malfoy."

Uma voz em frente à sala o tirou de seus devaneios. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que a Professora McGonagall estava chamando-o para responder uma questão – a qual, claro, ele não havia escutado, devido ao fato de não estar prestando atenção.

Mas, quando ele tirou seus olhos da janela, ele viu que era o único estudante restante na sala.

"A aula acabou, Sr. Malfoy", McGonagall disse com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

Draco sentiu-se como um idiota. Ele limpou sua garganta e murmurou, "Desculpe", e começou a guardar suas coisas.

"Está sentindo-se bem? Eu não pude evitar notar que o senhor não estava prestando atenção a aula hoje. Ou, falando nisso, _ontem_." McGonagall encostou-se na frente de sua mesa. "E agora que penso sobre isto, o senhor vem agindo desta forma já faz algum tempo. Isto teria alguma coisa a ver com seu pai?" Ela perguntou a última parte um pouco hesitante.

Isto irritou Draco. Não porque ela trouxe à tona o assunto 'seu pai', mas porque quão tola essa mulher podia _ser_? Se ela estivesse prestando alguma atenção, ela teria notado que essa falta de interesse no desempenho acadêmico tinha começado a cerca de dois meses atrás.

"Não," ele disse curtamente. Ele terminou de guardar seus livros em sua mala e levantou "Isto não tem nada a ver com meu pai. Ele morreu há mais de um ano. Eu já superei".

E ele _realmente_ o fez. Ele amou o pai, mas Draco não teve problema lidando com sua tristeza após Lucius Malfoy ter morrido nas mãos de Lord Voldemort no começo de seu sexto ano.

Seu pai havia sido controlador e autoritário, e ele provavelmente mereceu ser morto. Draco sabia que isto era algo horrível de se pensar sobre seu pai, mas era verdade. Seu pai havia feito algumas terríveis maldades em seus dias. Ele certamente não era uma vítima inocente, e o fato que ele havia sido morto pelo homem para quem trabalhava... bem, seu pai sabia em que havia se metido... e com quem estava lidando – e ele _escolheu_ seguir aquele caminho... caminho que o levou até sua morte. Draco podia lamentar a perda de seu pai, mas ele não podia sentir _remorso _por seu pai. Não como ele podia por Hermione.

Lá estava ela, aparecendo sorrateiramente em seus pensamentos novamente. Quantas vezes por dia ela pretendia fazer isso? Ele perdia a conta todos os dias.

"Bem, então o que o está incomodando?" McGonagall perguntou.

"Nada," Draco mentiu. "Honestamente, estou bem."

McGonagall balançou a cabeça. "Você não está bem, Sr Malfoy... Draco. Você vem para aula todo dia parecendo que mal dormiu. Você parece ter se distanciado de seus amigos. Suas notas têm decaído, assim como seus deveres como Monitor-Chefe. Eu tenho sido informada que o senhor vem _pagando _monitores para assumirem suas responsabilidades _para _o senhor".

Draco deu seu máximo para não parecer culpado "Estas acusações não têm fundamento, Professora".

"Não têm fundamento? Encontrei com um monitor ontem à noite, de fato. Ele estava fazendo a ronda dos corredores – um trabalho que o _senhor_ deveria estar fazendo ontem à noite. Sob interrogação, ele admitiu que o senhor o estivesse _pagando_ para que assumisse seus deveres naquela noite. O que, eu devo perguntar, o senhor estava fazendo que poderia ser mais importante que suas funções de Monitor Chefe?"_ A mesma coisa que faço todas as noites, _Draco pensou. _Sento sozinho na minha sala comunal, esperando morrer._ "Realmente importa o que eu estava fazendo?"

Professora McGonagall considerou por um momento "Acredito que não. O que importa é que o senhor não tem assumido as responsabilidades para as quais foi designado. Esta dificilmente é a maneira como um Monitor-Chefe deve se comportar. Os Monitores-Chefe devem servir de exemplo aos demais estudantes." Ela suspirou. "Sr. Malfoy, eu não quero ter que retirá-lo de seu cargo – especialmente a esta altura do ano letivo. E, especialmente depois… bem, depois de tudo que aconteceu. O senhor é um jovem sábio. Nós o escolhemos como Monitor-Chefe por um motivo. Eu sei que o senhor pode ser um líder exemplar para estes estudantes, só precisa esforçar-se um pouco mais. O senhor pode fazer isto?"

Draco cerrou os dentes e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, senhora" Sem mais palavras, Draco dirigiu-se a porta da sala, mas Professora McGonagall o chamou novamente.

"Sr. Malfoy," ela disse, "antes que saia há algo que gostaria que discutíssemos."

Draco parou a alguns centímetros da porta. O que haveria possibilidade de ser discutido entre eles? Ele se virou.

"Por que não se senta?" McGonagall indicou uma das carteiras na frente da sala.

Uma conversa que pedia que ele se sentasse não soava como uma conversa que ele gostaria de ter.

"Sobre o que se trata?" ele perguntou, fazendo o que ela pedia.

Por um momento, a professora permaneceu em frente a ele em silêncio; seus lábios contraídos e a expressão em sua face indicavam que talvez ela não quisesse dizer o que quer que estivesse prestes a dizer.

"Professor Dumbledore e eu começamos a considerar outras garotas para o cargo de Monitora-Chefe"

"O QUE?" Draco explodiu. Ele percebeu que sua reação violenta pode tê-la pegado de surpresa. Certamente ela não esperava que ele reagisse daquela maneira a esse tipo de notícia. "Vocês não podem fazer isso."

"Nós certamente podemos," McGonagall disse. "Já faz quase dois meses desde que..."

"Dois meses _exatos_," ele a corrigiu. "Dois meses hoje."

Professora McGonagall pareceu pega de surpresa. "Certo. Faz dois meses hoje. Significa que a escola está sem uma Monitora-Chefe por exatamente dois meses. Nós teremos de achar uma substituta _algum dia_."

"Ninguém pode substituí-la," Draco resmungou.

"Ouça, eu entendo que o senhor tenha se acostumado a ter o lugar apenas para si, mas..."

"Não tem nada haver com isto!" Draco rebateu. Ele desacreditou que ela poderia presumir que este seria o motivo dele não querer outra Monitora-chefe – porque ele queria a sala comunal apenas para si mesmo. No entanto, por que ela _não_ presumiria isto? "Eu apenas acho que… talvez não devêssemos ter outra Monitora-Chefe este ano."

"E porque diabos _não_ deveríamos?" McGonagall exigiu. "Nós precisamos de uma agora mais do que nunca. Especialmente desde que o Monitor-Chefe está sendo displicente com seus deveres..."

"Sinto muito," Draco disse. "Certo? Sinto estar sendo relapso. Desculpe-me se estou fazendo tudo errado, mas por favor... _por favor _não indique outra Monitora Chefe. Eu prometo darei um melhor exemplo aos demais estudantes. Eu prometo que voltarei a realizar minhas obrigações novamente. Eu posso fazer isto sozinho, eu juro. Com a ajuda dos monitores e tudo, nós não _precisamos _de outra Monitora-Chefe."

Se Professora McGonagall não o conhecesse melhor, ela poderia jurar que Draco Malfoy estava _implorando._

"Sr. Malfoy," ela disse suavemente. "Sinto muito, também. Mas já faz dois meses. Nós viemos adiando isto tempo o suficiente. Se não nomearmos outra Monitora-Chefe, nós estaremos permitindo que as coisas permaneçam do mesmo modo que estavam desde que a Srta. Granger... bem, desde que ela morreu. Isto não é saudável. Nós todos devemos seguir em frente, e podemos começar a partir disto. Desculpe-me se não é o que o senhor quer. Mas é o que precisa ser feito. Não haverá discussões sobre isso. Se preferir, o senhor pode nos dar sua indicação sobre quem o senhor gostaria como Monitora-Chefe, e nós certamente levaremos em consideração."

Draco a olhou feio. "Eu honestamente estou me fodendo para quem você escolhe como Monitora-chefe," ele disse, levantando-se contra a mente. "Desculpe-me. Eu preciso ir para minha próxima aula."

"Sr. Malfoy!" McGonagall o chamou.

Ele meio que esperava que ela o reprimisse pelo seu palavreado impróprio. Ao invés disso, ela disse, "A sua obrigação esta noite é patrulhar os corredores. Se eu vir qualquer um, além do senhor, fazendo isto em seu lugar, eu posso seriamente considere tomar seu posto."

Como se ele realmente se importasse. Mas ele não disse isso a ela. Ele apenas atravessou a porta irritado, perguntando-se qual monitor ele deveria chamar para tomar conta de suas obrigações naquela noite.

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Obrigada a Jú, Tainara, Malu Chan e Maaai pelos reviews. Vocês são um amor (L)!

Fiquem calmas, a fic não é tão triste quanto parece e tem vários capítulos! Por isso estou traduzindo aos poucos sem pressa. Ela tarda mas sai, eu prometo!

E agradecimentos a Dark por ter betado! :)


End file.
